Power Rangers: Insect Force
Power Rangers Insect Force is the newest installment of Power Rangers for 2012. Plot In the year 20XX An alien meteor lands on Earth, bringing with it the ferocious insecknights. Now, 7 years later is 2012 and the Insecknights have grown powerful and want to take over the world. The only people who can stop them are an uncanny group of teenagers, the Power Rangers Insect Force! Insect Rangers Good Insect Force Rangers Evil Insect Rangers Three Power Rangers who were given the power of the evil insects in order to help the Insecknights defeat the Insect Force Rangers. Super Insect Rangers When the Insecknights get stronger and they have to fight against the evil insect rangers too Dick and Kevin who's actually a dick get their Insect Morphers upgraded with a Super Insect Module. With the Super Insect Module they can become the Super Insect Rangers, which can move at Super Speed to defeat any enemy they need. Insecknight Rangers The Insecknight Rangers are Insect Force Rangers created to do their bidding when the Evil Rangers fail. These are the most poweful rangers, only rivaled by the Super Insect Rangers. Gold Winged Insect Ranger When Timmy, the Gold Beetle Ranger is beaten by Red Beetle Super Insect Ranger he decides to join the insect rangers and fight for justice, so his Insect Morhper transforms into the Winged Insect Belt, which lets him become the Gold Winged Insect Ranger. White Mosquito Insect Ranger Jennifer is the last to join the team, because she gets her powers from the special Artificial Mosquito Morpher. She uses the Artificial Mosquito Morpher to become the White Insect Ranger, and helps the Insect Rangers fight the most powerful Insecknights. Yellow Advanced Insect Ranger When Maple uses the Super Insect Module intrusted to him by Timmy before his Gold Beetle Ranger power is destroyed, he uses this to transform into the Yellow Bee Super Insect Ranger. However, just like with Timmy it is too powerful for the Bee Morpher to handle, and his powers are destroyed. Later he is given 3 Special Power Coins, each with a powerful Insect Spirit in them, that let him become the Yellow Advanced Insect Ranger to once again fight against his friends. Power Rangers Insect Force Season 2 After the Insect Force Rangers defeat the Insecknights they come back as the Phantom Insectors, new versions of all of the old Insecknights. The insect force rangers are much weaker then these new powered up baddies, but with some new powers and some new allies, they fight back and protect the planet earth from the Phantom Insectors Evil Grasp! But with new Rangers Powers there might be a new team of evil Rangers on the horizon... Ancient Insect Rangers In season 2 when the rangers are being overpowered by the powerful phantom insectors a team of 4 ancient insect force rangers appear before them as ghosts and use their powers to help them fight the phantom insectors temporarily because they are ghosts they cant live for longer but they were the insect force rangers who fought the insecknights 10 million years ago on planet insectron. they are also brothers with mastery of the 4 Insect Elements. White King Insect Ranger The White King Insect Ranger was an ancient king from 10 million years ago on the planet insectron, the planet the insecknights and ancient insect rangers come from. He used the powers of the ancient Insect Force scriptures to create the Power Rings, allowing his sons to become the Ancient Insect Rangers and himself to become the White King insect ranger, in order to fight the evil insectrons that started appearing. He has extreme power and is considered the strongest Insect Ranger ever or was during his time at least, however he was defeated by a sneak attack from the Insecknight leader who now goes by the name of Phantom insector leader. He appaers leading the other Ancient Insect Rangers ghosts. Ultra Insect Force Rangers When the Ancient Insect Rangers and their father are about to die they pass on their powers to the current Insect Rangers that are still fighting (The original 5 good Insect Force Rangers that is except for Ishtibal because he had to go back to his homeland lebonon) before their spirits pass into the after world. Their Insect Morphers and turned into Ultra Power Rings to let them transform into ultra insects the Ultra Insect Force Rangers who can now fight evenly and are even stronger then the Phantom Insectors. Rubylereia, a friend of Dick's becomes the new Blue Ranger using Ishitbals old powers and Warren, timmys cousin joins later using timmy's old powers but powered up to ULTRA! Phantom Insect Rangers Three teenagers got the power of Phantom Insects from Phantom Insector Leader to defeat the Ultra Insect Rangers. unlike the Evil Insect Rangers who used the same basic power as the Insect Force Rangers these guys are like the Insecknight Rangers and use pure evil power to fuel their rage. Shadow Hopper Shadow Hopper is a grass-hopper like Phantom Insector created out of the hate energy that the Phatom Insect Force rangers had for the Insect Force Rangers before they were killed. He was extremely powerful and the strongest monster the Ultra Insect Force Rangers had fought yet. He can transform into a Power Ranger himself, becoming the evil Shadow Ranger and Super Shadow Ranger using the Shadow Belt Spirit Morpher and Shadow Cards. Power Rangers Insect Force Season 3 - Power Rangers Insect SPEED Force 2 months after the defeat of Shadow Hopper and the Phantom Insectors rises a new threat... The Phantom Insector King merged And Shadow Hopper were able to turn their bodies into ROBOT INSECTS before being destroyed completely. They would rebuild an army known as Insecbots to finally take over the world and fulfill their goals from millions of years ago... With the Insect Rings destroyed.. what can the Insect Rangers do? They'll need to use the fast power of SPEED!!! Insect SPEED Force Rangers With their new mentor, Professor W. Aistholder by their side, the Insect Rangers gained a new power... INSECT CARS. With these cars and their all new Insect Car Morpher they would be able to transform into the powerful Insect Speed Rangers using the power of the legendary Beetle Tires. Super Charged Speed Red Insect Force Ranger Dick's powerful upgrade he gets to his Red Ranger powers later on, allowing him to use SUPER CHARGED speed. Shadow Hopper Machine/Shadow Speed Insect Ranger Shadow Hopper, the powerful Shadow Ranger and Phantom Insector from last season has returned as a Robosect, complete with a new look but he still resemlbes the powerful Insect beast he was before. Now he has a robot body that looks like a human and uses the Robot Machine Insector Gun to equip his new Shadow Hopper armor. Later after he is defeated he realizes all along he was a Power Ranger and knew that he needed to fight against his creators... so he becomes the SHADOW SPEED INSECT RANGER and fights alongside the Insect Rangers as their new friend!! AT SONIC SPEED!!! __________________________________________________________________________ Power Rangers Spirit Insect Force After defeating the Insecbots the Insect Rangers were finally able to take their long awaited break... this break was unfortunately short lived however as a new evil was lurking in the shadows. although the rangers thought they had finally seen the last of the Insecknights they were DEAD wrong.. and DEAD themselves! the Insecknights spirits were freed from their mechanical bodies and were now able to become evil Insecghosts, without a real or phhysical body they were able to defeat the Insect Rangers speed powers easily.. That is until a new ally, man of legend appeare before them and give them a new power.. SPIRIT INSECT POWER. With their own spirits now in small orbs, known as Insect Orbs, filled with their own Spirit and the Spirit of an insect the Insect rangers are able to become Spirit Insect Rangers, and fight to claim back their own lives and end the insecghosts once and for all!! Notto mention ishtibal died in lebanonon and is also back with the powers of the ancient china insect!! Red Powerful Spirit Insect Ranger Dick eventually gets the SUPER POWERFUL spirit orb that lets him turn powerful and beat the evil ghost insects!! Shadow Music Insect Ranger Shadow Hopper returns having after died in the last series because his robot body housing his insect soul was killed... BUT NOT FOR LONG since now he is back with his own spirit orb keeping his insect spirit alive and the power to turn into the shadow music insect ranger! Legendary King Insect Spirit Ranger the man of legend that appeared before them and gave them their insect spirits was non other then the insect ancient king from 10 billion years ago fred! fred is also but also swell as he has his own spirit insect orb that lets him morph into the king insect spirit ranger of legend.. hes powerful and the most ultimate ally the insect spirits have Power Rangers Digital Insects Its been 5 years since the Power Rangers Insect Spirit Force defeated the Insecghosts and got their bodies back and surely there's no way the insecghosts could come back again their spirits were defeated.. but you'd wrong. Insect Residue was left from their spirits and uploaded by a mad scientest, Dr Bug to his computer to transform the residue into the new Insector Virus, known as the Insect Bug Virus for short. With the Insecghosts revived as beings known as Insecbugs they were able to terrorize the world through technology. Now, Nate, a high school genius was able to find the previous Power Rangers and grant them new power... VIDEO GAMES! Whether you're at school or at home, these rangers will be playing video games based on powerful species of insects to transform into their new forms, Power Rangers Digital Insects to enter the worlds of computers and fight the Insecbugs! Also ishitibal returned to lebanon and maple is too old for school Other Insect Digital Rangers Aside from the main team there are of course other people who become Power Rangers!First is the old friend returned.. his real body killed, his mechnanical body killed and finally his robot/spirit body killed!! but now he's been ressurected as a virus.. a friendly virus! Shadow Hopper returns with a new Insect Based game as Black Police Insect! Ishitanbal and Maple sometimes come back to help their friends with the powerful Insect themed video game, Insect Double Trouble! and finally, the evil count gradula, leader of the Insecbuts returns as Power Ranger.. Insect King!!